Equestria Nation
by Samantha Dash
Summary: A first person short epic of time passing in EQG and Equestria. Staring myself.


Equestria Nation

A first perspective epic by Samantha Dash.

Chapter 1: Portal, OPEN!

I woke to my alarm going off, it was 4:30 am to a cold September morning. The Radio was buzzing of the news, "Tensions rise between the NK/USA and DPRK as DPRK aims missles at..'Click'" as I shut my old radio off. I quickly got ready for school. I left my home around 5 in my winter jacket to my bus stop which was about a mile from home; my school even further in downtown Canterlot over 20 miles away. Leaves fell silently as I walked with the occasional truck rolling by from the near by logging road. I got to my bus stop and I met up with my classmates. AJ Big Mac and Apple Bloom were waiting and shivering. "Hey Guys, hows it going" I said shivering. "Well for one, I don't wanna go to school!" AJ said as she tucked into her jacket. Big Mac nodded, "We are supposed to do fall art today in class!" Apple Bloom said in excitement. The bus finally came and picked all of us up. It was nice and warm, to the point where you could just nap. We got to school soon after, Buses and Students were coming from the parking lot to the main hall. Each Student talking about the Fall Formal. I sat by the statue where I hang out until the first warning bell. Suddenly I felt something warm and then a flash of light. "Did we just get nuked!?" Were my only thoughts. I fell through the swirling I screamed as I saw a purple and green light zip by. I looked as my world just vanished and my hands and body felt weird, I knew... I must of died.

I blinked my eyes and I was in what looked like a castle, but Vivid. I lifted my arm up and it was a nub, I looked at the other and it looked the same. My skin was a honey brown, I felt my fingers. But they were not there. "The blast must have sent me far far away and I have phantom limb syndrome!" I mumbled to myself but then I remember the film we saw when the bombs were dropped on Nagasaki and the bodies had their fingers still. I stood up on my legs and tried to walk. I looked and I had no toes, I turned and I saw a Pony. She had honey brown fur and a brown mane and grey eyes and she was standing like me "Why hel..." I gasped. The Pony was me! I started trying to run like I would if I was human. I thought I mutated into a Pony/Human hybrid of sorts I ran trying to breathe when I tripped and rolled into a large hall. I looked as guards dressed in what looked like combat armor from the Dark Ages stood in shock. I got up and stumbled back and tripped again landing on something hard. "OH MY CELESTIA SHE...SHE LANDED ON THE PRINCESS!" One yelled as I tried to stand, I turned and a Pega...uni...corn stood right behind me looking very surprised. I stood up and apologized and tried to run. Tripping over the carpet, and landing on my face. Guards with swords and pikes had their blades pointed at me. "Who allowed you to come into the Royal hall!" a Guard said gruffly. "I just...I Just appeared!" I said. "Yeah right, your an Assassin!" another yelled. The pegaunicorn stood up, "Lower your arms!" She commanded suddenly I glowed and I was lifted off the ground. Then I was teleported right in front of the Princess. "You are new, you do not look like any of my subjects, tell me... did you come from a mirror?" She said as if she seemed to know what was going on. "Yyyyes Mam Highness.." I said nervously. She lowered me down, "I am Princess Celestia, I am the ruler of Equestria and bringer of the day. Who are you?" she said in a kind voice. "Samantha Dash, I go to Canterlot High and I come from Earth... Am I dead?" Celestia laughed "No, your in another universe, I sent my pupal Twilight Sparkle to your universe to hunt down her crown which contains the Elements of Harmony." She said. "I got a question, what kind of pony are you?" I asked. "I am an Alicorn, a combination of Pegasus, Earth Ponies, and Unicorns." She said with a chuckle. "Now we share time equal to your world, you can go back if you want or you can explore this world. But your the first Human to come to here. I will make you a deal if you plan to stay here. You will have shelter and an income to pay for food and supplies. But only if you keep my students house clean while she is gone." I thought for awhile, either live here care free from school, war, and drama or go back to a normal life until this Student of Celestia returns. Forget my life on Earth, I am tired of being under fear of being turned into charcoal by Munchkin Land's most fattest dictator. "Princess Celestia, you got a damn good deal! I will stay here!" I said. "Until Twilight Returns, and nobody can know of your human origins." She warned. "If you were to spill the beans, our worlds will be thrown into chaos, chaos either side cannot take. My human counterpart Principal Celestia will know where your at and..." I interjected "WAIT YOU KNOW PRINCIPAL CELESTIA!?" I shouted in confusion. Celestia nodded, "Yes I do, in fact we are like sisters just like Vice Principal Luna and my sister Luna."

Chapter 2: The Settlement.

Soon I walked into what looked like a Bavarian Village. Carts and wagons went by and brightly colored homes sat in rows until I walked to a house, built into a tree. I was in awe, and well the town was too. "Don't worry my Subjects, she is Twilights Home Sitter, as they knelled before Celesta. We walked into Twilights home, I wondered around looking at the many books she had. Dead center of the room was a photograph of Her and 5 other ponies smiling. One of which looked familiar, she had a hat just like Apple Jack back home. "Who's this?" I asked pointing my hoof at the picture. "Apple Jack." Celestia said. "I will send her by with Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash and Rarity so that you are not alone. But we need to find a name for you." She said. "Electric Dash" I said. "Back home I used to play electric guitar and it was part of my life until this new girl with blond and red hair appeared out of nowhere and smashed my guitar." As I looked down, I noticed a guitar in the corner and I picked it up. I strummed a little until I figured how to use my hooves. I played the opening to 'Alive' and Celestia was nodding her head and suddenly a small flash and on my flank, a guitar crossed with a yellow lightning bolt. Celestia was surprised "You got your cutie mark quickly. Don't tell the Crusaders, they been trying to crack on how to get theirs quickly." she chuckled in amusement. "Well I am off, here is 200 bits, I don't mind if you earn more bits but unless its an emergency, you can't ask for more until the end of the month." Celestia walked out the door, spread her giant wings and took off. "THANK YOU!" I shouted as she flew away, then telported. I quickly shut the door and started to explore around. I found a bed and a fridge fully stocked with food and ice cream. No TV or Radio but yet they had refrigeration.

I opened the bag and to my eyes, 200 large gold coins were just sitting there. Like as if the princess felt the spare change of her gold brick filled pockets was nothing. I had no clue on the economy of Equestria. I sat digging through books, "Magic, Magic, Magic, Daring Doo?" I grabbed the Daring Doo Book and put it in the stack of future books to read. I tried a magic book and nothing had happened so I figured to just leave them. I started dusting the room when I heard a knock, Apple Jack was at the door peering in. "Scuseme, is there anypony in there... Celestia asked for me to bring some apple fritters and I recon...Ya'll are hungry." I opened the door to let her in. "Hi my name is sa... Electric Dash." almost saying my human name. "Electric Dash, ya related to Rainbow Dash? What's ya Tallent?" She said. "Music I play guitar." I picked up the guitar and was about to play 'Stairway to Heaven' but Apple Jack raised her hoof. "No need for that, wait till the others get here." she said with a smile. We sat quietly as a clock nearby ticked. "You remind me of a friend back home she's a farmer like you." Apple Jack lit up "Really, what does ya friend like to harvest?" she asked. "Pine Apples" I lied. "Oh...neat...didn't know Pines made a type of apple..." I had a hunch she knew I was lying. I was terrible at bluffing games against AJ back home. "Did I say Pineapple, she lives in the Pines and harvest apples." She nodded like she knew I was telling a half truth. The other 4 came in and suddenly they threw a house party. Pinky Pie I learned was a baker and a comedian, Rarity was a designer and Rainbow Dash, she controlled the weather and was a leader to Pegasus in the town who were amazed by her talents then there was Fluttershy who reminded me of Fluttershy the Hippie at home. They all left and as each one headed home Apple Jack looked back with a little concern. "Goodnight!" I said. "Uh yeah Good night..." she responded.


End file.
